Arrival
by DaughterOfScath
Summary: Terra's returned. Will she join the Titans again? Will she be allowed to join again? Or will she join Slade once again.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Terra. I have done horrible things and I have absolutely no regrets. At least I thought that after I destroyed my friends but I learned my lesson or have I. I don't know what is happening I can't see anything I can't feel anything I don't know how time is passing I spend the time unmoving to think. To think about all of the things that I have done to think about my mistakes. After thinking for a long time I decide that I have waited long enough I have rested and have made my decisions. _

Chapter ONE

A stone capsule of a small 14-year-old girl wearing a breastplate with a plate on it with an _S_ on it sat in a cave with a plate that says _Terra A Teen Titan A True Friend_. The capsule started glowing a yellow color and stone on the capsule flew everywhere. The breastplate and the entire outfit of the girl fell to the ground her eyes closed and the naked girl lay unconscious on the ground.

A young 14-year-old male with green skin and green hair walked into the cavern again once a week he would visit the girls resting place. He looked where the statue used to be and saw that it wasn't there he gasped walking towards it he kicked a piece of metal. He picked it in his gloved hands and looked at it. It was the front half of Terra's apprentice breastplate. The boy, Beast Boy ran forward and saw a naked girl on the ground. "Terra…" his face turned red seeing the clothes less girl. He frantically tried to take out his yellow circular communicator with a _T_ on it. "Robin! Get Starfire and Raven over here there's something only they can handle!" He screamed into it.

"Beast Boy what's wrong?" The 15-year-old leader of the Teen Titans asked concerned staring at the screen of the Titans Tower.

"It's Terra she's…." Beast Boy's face turned even redder. "Please just send them over here I can't stay much longer!"

"Alright calm down come back here and I'll send them over." Robin said the rest of the Teen Titans behind him. Cyborg, the half man half robot 17-year-old member. Raven, the 16-year-old female with purple hair and a blue hood over her head. Starfire, a 15-year-old alien girl with long red hair and green eyes all staring at Beast Boy on the screen.

"I have to wait until they get here to make sure she's okay." Beast Boy said and sat down next to the girl trying not to look at her beautiful naked body.

After waiting for about 10 minutes the two females of the Teen Titans arrived in the cavern. "Beast Boy what is the trouble?" Starfire asked and gasped. Raven walked up next to Terra and looked at her. "Go, Beast Boy we'll handle this." She said to him. Beast Boy nodded and let the females take care of his used to be loved one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO

Raven looked at Starfire and turned the blonde haired girl over onto her back. "Starfire you tell the other Titans what is happening go on ahead of me I will take Terra into her room and clothe her."

"Friend, are you sure you do not need assistance?" The young alien girl asked concern in her face for her long lost friend. "No you fly the fastest go ahead I do not want the boys to have to look at this. Especially not Beast Boy again." Raven said.

Starfire nodded and flew out of the caverns and quickly went back to Titans Tower. "Friends, our friend Terra has returned from her stone statue. Raven is taking her here please take yourselves somewhere other than close to Terra's room or do not look when Raven arrives until we have clothed our friend. Please continue potatoing the couch."

Meanwhile in the caverns Raven through her cloak over her head and Terra's and became her soul-self the unconscious blonde invisible through the black of the raven. The black raven flew to the giant T-shaped tower and in through the window of Terra's old room. Raven became her physical self again and Terra carefully and slowly floated down onto her bed.

Starfire, already in the room stood up with Terra's old clothes. The black turtleneck stomach-revealing shirt with a yellow T on it, yellow shorts, an old pair of brown gloves, and a pair of brown boots. Raven and Starfire started to work on getting Terra's shirt and shorts on, but left the gloves and boots next to the bed then they left to find the remaining three of the Teen Titans.

Raven looked calmly at the worried men of Titans Tower. "Terra is unconscious but surprisingly healthy she only needs some rest." She said. "Agreed and our friend will most likely according to Raven's theories she will not awake for another couple of the weeks." The alien girl said the same look of worry on her face.

"Then all we can do is wait." Robin said standing up and looking at his team. "Beast Boy, I don't think that you should see Terra until she is ready don't go in there." He said. Cyborg and Raven will keep watch over her but we still are unsure if she will be able to be apart of this team again." Robin said. Beast Boy saddened nodded with his eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE

The alarm in the Titans Tower and in the main room in the Titans Tower all of the Titans stared at the screen to see that both Cinderblock and Plasmas were attacking a bank. "Didn't know monsters needed money." Beast Boy said trying to crack a joke.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled and all of the Titans flew away Starfire holding Robin and Beast Boy as a Pterodactyl holding Cyborg. As they arrived at the bank Plasmas and Cinderblock were hitting the bank volts and sending goop in the vaults direction.

"Why do they merely attack the money instead of stealing it?" Starfire asked her eyes glowing green.

"Whatever the reason the Teen Titans will take them down. TEEN TITANS GO!" Cyborg said running forward and attacking Cinderblock. The other Titans attacking the monsters as well.

As the team was out of their home Terra, unconscious in her bed turned and slowly opened her eyes. "Wha… What am I doing here?" she said aloud seeing that she was in the only room she ever truly had. Terra shakily stood up and walked around the room. She saw the heart shaped glass that Beast Boy had made her the night she had betrayed her friends sitting next to where she was laying on the bed. She opened up the box and inside it was her old communicator. "Do they forgive me? Do I want to be here or should I go on as I wanted to as a traveler before I met everyone?"

Cinderblock lay on the ground unconscious and tied up and a sleeping man covered in goop lay next to him. "Well now that that's over with how about some pizza." Cyborg said smiling rubbing his hands together.

"Oh yes how wonderful." Starfire said floating in the air above everybody else. "That would be most joyous I suggest vegetarian mixed with the meaty surprise!"

"Star that would make it non vegetarian." Cyborg said a sweat drop on the side of his face. "It would be the supreme pizza which is fine with me!" he said.

"Why don't we wait until dinner, not two o' clock in the afternoon?" Raven said and walked out of the bank slowly looking over her shoulder. "I have to get back to meditate anyways."

The other Titans shrugged at each other and followed Raven who was already in the air and on her way back to their home. Beast Boy again became a Pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg and Starfire carrying Robin.


	4. Chapter 4

After arriving back at the Tower, Beast Boy was walking from his room into the living room to play some video games. He stopped in front of a room with TERRA printed on the door. Memories from the past popped into his head. 'Terra losing control of her powers and running away. Terra returning again unknowingly to the others that she was already Slade's apprentice. Terra going on a date with the green one and him promising to be Terra's friend no matter what and then finding out that she was Slade's he broke that promise.' _Is it my fault Terra became truly evil?_ Beast Boy thought. He stepped forward to look inside the room then stopping. _I won't break another promise Terra._ He thought and walked into the living room seeing that Cyborg was already the Game Station 5000.

Terra paced her room. "What should I do?" she muttered to herself falling back onto a couch. "Am I really ready to face them? Have they really forgiven me?" She sighed resting her head in her hands to think. An image of when Terra was evil appeared in her head. '"You're not getting angry now are you Rae?" "Anger is pointless my emotions are under control." "Come on Raven what stings the most? That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team? That everyone liked me better than you? Or was it that deep down inside you really believed I was your friend?" At this, Raven lost control her eyes turning red and attacking Terra. "I trusted you! We trusted you! We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!" Terra made hands out of mud forcing Raven under. "Who's in control now?"' Terra looked up from her hands. "There's no way they forgave me."

Beast Boy walked up to Raven's room not in the mood to fight Cyborg for the game controller. He knocked on the door. "Raven? Umm how's Terra doing?" He asked through the door. The door opened revealing Raven standing there. "Actually I haven't checked on her since last night…but as far as I know she's doing fine." She said. "I'll go check on her later. You should relax about her; Starfire and I are keeping thing under control."

"Right sorry." Beast Boy said disappointed and left Raven alone. Raven waited a few minutes after Beast Boy had left and walk to the evidence room where Robin was.

"Robin? About Terra." She said. "How is she?" Robin asked walking up to the purple haired girl. "I was about to check on her but I wanted to ask you something. Are you sure it's safe to keep Terra as a teammate of ours after she wakes up." She asked looking down. "Not entirely that's why we're going to keep a very close eye on her she did sacrifice herself for us but just to be careful I was going to ask you to keep an eye on her." Robin said. "You have a right to be worried it's okay." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. Raven nodded and left the room heading for Terra's.

Terra stood up again looking at the glass heart. _If everyone else has Beast Boy probably hasn't forgiven me._ She thought looking at her reflection in the mirror. She heard the door slide open and turned around quickly seeing Raven at the door with a surprise expression on her face. "Raven?" she asked. Raven blinked and her face became expressionless. "Terra." She said calmly. "I'm glad you are awake. I'll get you some food I guess." Raven left the room quickly levitating quickly to the evidence room again. "Terra's awake." She said the minute she got in there. "I'm going to get her some food. Should I tell her about Slade?" she asked. "No go ahead and bring her some food I'll be in there in half an hour and I'll tell her that he is alive." Robin said. "Okay." Raven said and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy waited by the door of Terra's room for Robin to come out after explaining what happened to Terra. Raven had told them and them all wanted to see her. The door slid open and Robin walked out. "How'd she take it?" Starfire asked looking concerned. "Not too well she's frightened but she's okay. I told her that we would protect her no matter what. She seems to be truly sorry for what she did." He said looking at his teammates.

"Robin, let me see Terra now." Beast Boy said. "I don't see why everyone else can and I can't. She had a closer relationship with me but that's it!" he said looking down not daring to see Robin's reactions.

"Starfire and Cyborg can go see her. Starfire can ask if she wants to see you, but let her take her time." Robin nodded his head toward the door as a sign for the others to leave; Raven left to her room, and the alien and the half robot went into Terra's room. "Terra hurt you. You hurt Terra. I'm not blaming anyone Beast Boy…I'm giving Terra a chance to make up her mind."

"What is she a prisoner in her own room? Raven was getting her food; everyone is going to Terra's room. Can Terra not come out? You're saying she can make her own choices but she's being kept in her room!" Beast Boy said getting angry.

"She's sick she might not have energy to walk very far she can come out if she wants but she's too weak to do much now." Robin said calmly. "When they come out you can see Terra if she wants to. Starfire is asking for you." He said and walked off not waiting for a reply from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was breathing heavily glaring as Robin walked off. _What if Robin's right? What if Terra doesn't want to see me again, after what happened between us. What if she doesn't want to try to become a Teen Titan again? But what if she does?_

Starfire and Cyborg came out of the room. "You may see her Beast Boy… however she doesn't say very much to us. It almost seems as if she is avoiding the truth of what happened." Starfire said.

"She's either in denial or has no idea what to say… or both." Cyborg said rubbing his head. "She's like a whole new person…" He straightened up. "But I'm sure she'll be back to her old self in no time!" He said acting as if nothing was wrong. They watched as Beast Boy slowly stepped inside Terra's room and the door slid closed.

Robin walked up to them. Clearly having been watching from around the corner. "How do you think he'll take it?" He asked worried for the green animal changing Titan. "Terra's scared to death of all of us. Nonetheless, she might not want to join us… I can't see how Beast Boy would understand."

"I don't know man, if Terra joins us that's great but she's confusing she might not be safe for us to have around… she met us and became our friend then she ran away then she came back again then tried to kill us and lastly she killed herself for us." Cyborg said looking at the door Beast Boy just went through.

"Agreed. Terra is difficult but I think your lastly is the important part. The rest should go behind us and let her fight with us again if she wishes." Starfire said. "But I am concerned if Slade finds Terra again. What if she joins him again or what if he tries the revenge on her for betraying him?" She asked.

"She won't join him again. I asked Raven to keep an eye on Terra we still don't know how she came back maybe Slade brought her back to life before we could figure out a way. Or maybe Slade wasn't behind this at all maybe something else happened." Robin said. "Terra is safe from any danger whatever happens. We'll protect her or Raven will if Terra leaves the Tower."


	6. INTERLUDE

OK an interlude for those of you who have seen Things Change. And if you haven't don't read any farther. So Terra's came back and can't remember anything should I keep writing my story? Leave a review or AIM me at DaughterOfScath telling me please if enough people tell me I should keep writing I will if no one does I might still if I'm bored or I might just stop completely


	7. Chapter 6

"Uumm Hi, Terra." Beast Boy said walking into the room and sitting on the couch next to wear she was sitting. Terra's eyes merely moved and glanced at him then went back to staring out the window. "I'm uuuh…glad your okay." He said quietly.

"Thanks." Terra said not daring to look at him again. _I don't think that I am though_. She thought looking down at her shoes.

"Terra, what's wrong? Are you still weak?" Beast Boy asked concerned.

"Yeah… I guess that's it." Terra said undoubtedly lying. Beast Boy raised one eyebrow staring at the young girl.

"Come on Terra… don't you have anything to talk about? Like…" He thought for a second. "How did you come back?"

"I…don't know…I just did." Terra said turning her back to Beast Boy unwilling to be open.

"You're going to stay here with us as a Teen Titan again right Terra? I mean…you're on our side…your free from Slade?" Beast Boy asked leaning forward trying to look at her.

"I…don't know. I…I'm not joining Slade again he'd only kill me if I came to him again anyway." Terra said she turned and looked Beast Boy in the eyes. Her eyes looked sad, confused, and scared.

"Terra, whatever happens I will protect you…we will protect you I mean. I'll be here from now on. I won't leave your side again." He said a slight smile on his face. After a minute of Terra saying nothing he spoke up once more. "So you said that you're still weak. Does that mean you don't have your powers right now?"

"I haven't tried to use them yet." Terra said truthfully opening up a little bit to Beast Boy. "No one trusts me do they?" Terra asked and before Beast Boy could talk. "You don't either none of you should. After what I did… I shouldn't even be here now. I'm only putting you in danger."

"Terra, you sacrificed yourself to save us, of course we trust you. Your brave Terra; you were just confused. You needed control and it was offered to you Slade can be very tempting. Even Robin was his apprentice at one point." Beast Boy said putting his hand on Terra's shoulder gently.

"He was Slade's apprentice to save his friends I was for my self-control." Terra said standing up Beast Boy's hand sliding off of her back. "While I'm still recovering I'll stay here, Beast Boy…I'll make up my mind by then…I won't rush into anymore decisions I know where that can take me." She said turning to look at him. "I'm sorry Beast Boy…there's nothing more I will do right now…but you can come by later if you want." She said and walked to the window of her room looking outside.

"But…Terra." Beast Boy said stepping towards her one arm out reaching for her. He started to talk once more but was interrupted.

"Good bye Beast Boy…I'll see you later." Terra said back still to him looking beyond the horizon.

Beast Boy sighed looked at Terra for a couple of seconds, then turned around and slowly walked out the door. "Why did you change so much…was it Slade? Or was it me…?" Beast Boy muttered to himself then slowly walked down the hallway away from Terra's room.


End file.
